charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador Discussão:Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt
Hi Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt -- we are excited to have Charmed Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Sem Editar? Eu, sempre visito o site, todos os dias, e percebi que protegeu sua página de ultilizaodr, provavelmente por minha causa. Então, você vai continuar a editar aqui? Ou só vai visitar o site? Já que faz tempo que não edita, igual a mim, porque cansa editar sozinho!! Matths :Muito obrigado! Desculpe se eu lhe causei uma má impressão ou te acusei de algo. É que eu tinha colocado uma categoria para você, e então pensei que ra por causa disso. Muito obrigado por me tornar um administrador, antes que eu me esqueça. Matths ::Sem problemas :) Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 21h09min de 25 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) Episódios Acho que poderiamos começar com os Artigos dos Episódios. Mas não sei se colocamos o nome original ou em Português. O que acha melhor? Matths :Acho que seria interessante colocar o nome em português e fazer um redirect do nome original para a página em português. Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 21h10min de 25 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) ::Concordo. Seria mais interessante colocar o nome em português, até porque, não somos Americanos, e apesar de alguns saber o inglês correto, nem todas as pessoas sabem. Matths Não acho que deveriamos criar o artigos com o nome traduzido, acho que deveria ser o nome original e no infobox, colocar o nome traduzido. [[Utilizador:PhoebeForever|'Phoebe Forever ']]Discussão Make Gifs at Gifsoup Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt, descobri que você é o fundador dessa Wiki, e bom, que gostaria de saber, se você aceita o Make Gifs at Gifsoup, porque nem todas as Wikis aceitam. PhoebeForever :Não sei o que é isso, desculpe. Não sou tão ativo aqui, sou ativo no Meta-Wiki. Acho que seria melhor falar com o Matths. :D --Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 22h28min de 4 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) :Como vi que você tem feito um bom trabalho assim como o Matths, concedi os privilégios de administradora. Bom trabalho! --Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 22h35min de 4 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) ::Bom, obrigada por me tornar uma adminstradora. Assim, Make Gifs at Gifsoup é um site, onde se cria Gifs, se por mais que não seja tão ativo, o site é esse. E para criar Gifs, tem que ser registrado. PhoebeForever :::Já falei com Matths, e ele conhece o site, e gosta dele. PhoebeForever ::::Ah, ok podem usar :D --Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 21h08min de 6 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt, eu sei que tem muita coisa para ser feita nesta Wiki, mas acho que poderiamos criar Userboxes, com as próprias imagens daqui. E também poderiamos criar Predefinições, para definir quem somos (como por exemplo você, "Criador e Fundador desta Wiki"). O que você acha?? :Sim, pode criar :D como disse sinta-se à vontade para editar. --Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 22h28min de 4 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Charmed Quadrinhos Desculpe lhe incomodar outra vez, mas será que poderiamos colocar fotos de Charmed Quadrinhos? Eu já falei com o Matths, ele falou que está tudo bem, mas ele achou melhor, falar com você, porque pode ou não ter Direitos de Autor, e é algo importante. Fica a seu critério escolher. [[Utilizador:PhoebeForever|'Phoebe Forever ']]Discussão :Poderia me mostrar um exemplo? :D Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 23h01min de 9 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) ::Sim. Veja Utilizador:PhoebeForever/Sandbox [[Utilizador:PhoebeForever|'Phoebe Forever ']]Discussão :Creio que isso acabe violando direitos autorais, todavia se for apenas algumas informações, tipo como se for um tipo de notícia sobre o assunto, penso que esteja tudo ok. --Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 21h30min de 13 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Sim. É por causa disso que eu lhe perguntei. Não temos contato com o produtor da revista, e não temos certeza se podemos. Creio que pode, apenas informações (moderadamente), e poucas imagens, porque são as imagens, são as que mais violam os direitos autorais. De qaulquer forma, obrigado pela resposta. [[Utilizador:PhoebeForever|'Phoebe Forever ']]Discussão Página principal Desculpe lhe incomodar outra vez, mas é que ouve um "problema", para os votos da Página principal. Não precisa nem votar, a não ser que queira, mas para os Destaques Secundários, Eu, Matths e Ryan, escolhemos diferentes, e como você é a próxima pessoa para decidir isso, qual você escolhe: * A Utilizador:PhoebeForever * Encantadas * Phoebe Halliwell ---- * Projeção Astral * Billie Jenkins * Wyatt Halliwell ---- * Chris Halliwell * Livro das Sombras * Prue Halliwell ? [[Utilizador:PhoebeForever|'Phoebe Forever ']]Discussão :Não entendi o processo de escolha. --Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 00h00min de 7 de Janeiro de 2011 (UTC) ::OK. Na votação para a Página Principal, três usuários, escolheram os Destaques Secundários diferentes, cada usuário escolheu um. Então, como você é a pessoa certa para escolher um desses secundários. Antes de qualquer coisa, provelmente não estarei presente na próxima semana. [[Utilizador:PhoebeForever|'Phoebe Forever ']]Discussão Medalhas na Wiki Pedi para a Wikia, que fossem colocadas medalhas em nossa Wiki, para que novos ultilizadores editem aqui, e tenham mais disposição a editar. [[Utilizador:PhoebeForever|'Phoebe Forever ']]Discussão Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt, eu estou recebendo vários e-mails de reclamações sobre o que eu escrevi nas páginas, e sobre todas as mudanças ocorridas na Wiki. Infelizmente, eu não tenho como mudar isso, são reclamações idiotas, como por exemplo o estilo da wiki. Eu respondi todos, mas continuo recebendo muitos e muitos e-mails, que reclamam da mesma coisa, e que são de diferentes pessoas. Então, eu acho que vou tomar a decisão de sair da Wiki, de deixar a Wiki, ou seja, parar de editar aqui. Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu estou te comunicando, mesmo você estando ocupado com as provas e trabalhos da faculdade, que deve ser sua prioridade, e não uma Wiki. Eu não quero, mas acho que terá que ser necessário. Eu na verdade deveria ignorar, mas são tantas reclamações, que eu não sei se posso mudar a opinião deles. Eu não sei se é o meu jeito de editar, ou se foi algo que disse a algum usuário, porque as reclamações são muitas, e são de assuntos variados. Então, eu só estou-lhe avisando, porque é bem possivel, eu parar de editar aqui, mesmo sendo contra a minha votande. :O pior é que apenas 2 usuários tem meu e-mail, e nenhum deles reclamou. Já comuniquei a Matths, e ele disse que eu deveria responder todos os e-mails, o mais delicado possivel, e esperar se eles mudam de ideia, ou se continuaram com a a mesma opinião, mas vão parar de reclamar. Mas eu tenho certos receios sobre isso, eu acho que vão continuar a reclamar, e se isso acontecer, não vou mais querer editar aqui. Alias, nem estou com tanta vontade de editar aqui. Vou fazer isso que Matths me aconselhou, mas se continuarem a reclamar, vou parar de editar aqui. ::Já comuniquei até a Wikia, e falaram se toda a Comunidade de Charmed Wiki, não estiver gostando do jeito que eu editar ou se não estiverem satisfeitos com o meu trabalho e esforço, eu devo criar uma Wiki Charmed, e editar lá. Mas eu não gostaria de criar outra Wiki, e por isso eu estou lhe perguntando se você acha o meu trabalho aqui bom, ou se você concorda em eu abandonar a Wiki. :::Olá Phoebe, conforte-se sabendo que eu estou aqui. Em nenhum momento eu me coloquei contra qualquer mudança realizada por você, Maths e os demais usuários, embora não esteja editando, eu frequentemente passo por aqui para ver como as coisas andam e se eu tivesse achado ruim algo, teria revertido. Dentro dessa wiki, acredito que eu tenha maior autoridade por ter sido eu a criar ela, e além de mim apenas a ZinahZaied tem autonomia para reverter ou remover algo que acreditemos que esteja saindo fora dos padrões que um dia imaginamos para o projeto. Sobre os emails, é simples... simplesmente ignore. Não posso impedir que você saia, se isso for uma vontade sua. Se você gosta daqui e quer continuar, fique, pois tem meu apoio. Abraços --Sir Lestaty de Lioncourt 23h43min de 25 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) Bom, obrigado por tudo o que disse. Realmente, eles não vão parar de reclamar, mas eu devo igonarar. Eu vou sim continuar a editar aqui, eu adoro Charmed, e não tem como eu parar de editar aqui, porque foi as minhas raizes, foi onde comecei a editar. Se eu abandonasse, por causa de pessoas que nem aqui editam, pessoas que só leem, e nem ao menos editam, pessoas que não são registrados, e nem tem autonomia para fazer esse tipo de coisa. Estava realmente desanimada, mas eu percebi que por mais que reclamem de tudo, que por mais que não gostem mim, não vai mudar o fato de que eu adoro Charmed, e que eles não vão me impedir de editar aqui. É bom saber que mesmo não sendo um usuário tão ativo, fica de olho em tudo o que está acontecendo. Revolução Votem no blog de revoluções que foi criado, com o intuito de melhorar a Wiki. Agradeço desde de já. Agradecimento Me desculpe por só estar agradecendo agora mais muito obrigado por ter me promovido a Administrador. Nem sei pelo qual motivo eu estou fazendo isso apenas agora, mais só queria que você soubesse que eu realmente fiquei muito feliz ao ser Administrados, apesar de só agora estar revelando aos outros editores. Muito Obrigado por tudo. Volta a edição? Sei que você nunca foi um editor ativo nessa Wiki. Mas peço seu apoio para que tenhamos mais editores! Você, até onde eu sei, conhece muitas wikis, e peço-lhe que me ajude a entrar em contato com muitos editores, e até mesmo os antigos daqui! Eu estou disposta a faze mais edições nessa wiki, já que sou a administradora, certo? Mas não consigo fazer sozinha, pois já o fiz por muito tempo. Espero, de fato, que me ajude nisso!!